A Silly Moment Together
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: Niall gets too exhausted from the pressures of being a pop star. When Liam checks to see if Niall is okay, the blond gets to have a bit of fun. One Direction fanfic, one shot, slash, pwp.


Niall played his lonesome guitar in his room as everyone went to parties and got wasted like money was not a concern to his band. He played all night to his heart's content and he plucked each string a little more gentle. It produced the sweetest sounds that calmed the ache and stopped the sharp pain that attacked his vulnerable heart, his internal scars healed little by little.

He preferred using his fingers to play his favorite instrument instead of using a pick. He enjoyed having the vibrations travel into his skin and tingle his nerves to each beautiful melody that he played.

The blond thought- if the world that surrounded him was falling apart, he should just go along with it into its dark abyss. He couldn't stand the blues anymore and enduring was becoming a nuisance. He was trying his hardest to stop getting depressed, but when you are still alone even with your friends and no one seems to know that something was erupting within you. Then how do you cope anymore?

So far, his guitar was his only source of satisfaction in the lonely world that he was put in. If only his mates would see that maybe he would like to come to parties even when he rejected the invites, because he was scared and insecure about himself. He just needed someone to reassure him that he should still go to parties and have fun just being his awkward, ugly-self.

The sound of his guitar singing became louder and the melancholy was getting stronger. He changed himself to make him more comfortable about himself, but the Irish was wishing he just didn't care about how other people view him. Because Niall would be much more happier knowing he was ugly, stupid, weird, but _comfortable _being just _him_.

The anger within his broken heart was getting more cold and a blizzard was picking up. It was going to be a lonely journey being in the eye of the storm, knowing no one would be able to get through and save him from the wind. However, he still hoped despite it all. The tempo of his music sped up, his hands worked with more haste. His hands were chillingly freezing, but he wanted to keep playing his despondent melodies until his heart had enough.

"Niall, are you in there?" A voice interrupted his cold session, it was familiar to him but his memories and mind were not recognizing to whom it belonged to.

Maybe it was his imagination? Maybe all the playing settled him a sickness of some sort. He only shrugged at the voice and continued to play to his burdened heart. "Niall, come on out of there. You need to get some air, or at least go out and eat with me. Nobody's home but _us_." The voice kept penetrating his concentration.

Niall felt the urge to shut the voice up, but the voice belonged to _Liam_. He was not exactly the person he wanted to talk to at the moment, not at his most weakness and fragile form.

"I'm coming inside, Niall," Liam came through as he stated. He saw the redness in Niall's eyes and how silent the room was when he entered.

No guitar being played, no creaks of loosen tile or wood. They only caught glances of each other's eyes and averted awkwardly. With nothing better to do, Niall with on with his session and just settled with a slow and sentimental song to play. He liked the nostalgia it brought to him, each note containing his love for music, but also depressed him knowing no one will understand that about him.

Liam had no choice but to stood by and just watched him. He adored the free show he got, he loved the way the guitar strings could create such tender and soft sounds. He sort of played with his own heart in a way, making it beat fast when it sounded like the song was over or when Niall plays the _right _note and sends shivers throughout Liam's body.

"It's miserable and gloomy inside here, why don't you come with me and we can go buy some ice cream?" Liam tried to lighten the mood, but Niall shook away his question and gently put down his guitar.

"Why don't you come and save me from _myself_, instead?" Niall retorted, but it only confused the other male. Liam was unaware when Liam's warm coffee eyes with his icy azure eyes. Grabbing the matured member's attention, Niall's right hand positioned itself upon his left shoulder and gently pulled the shirt down seductively.

There was a wavering motion within Liam's stomach that indicated that he was in for trouble. Clearly, Niall wasn't feeling himself and needed to lay and rest his stressed-out head. "Would you hate me if I played around with this?" Niall walked over to Liam and knelt as he softly chomped on Liam's _covered package_. Niall was so nonchalant and collective that it kind of turned on Liam to see a tamed side of him. "Huh, Liam?" Stroking the material of his pants with such eagerness.

"W-We can't b-be doing this, Niall. I'm straight-"

"Nothing wrong with a blowjob, right? As long you imagine that it's someone else, so just _cloose _your eyes and let me have fun." Niall chuckled lowly, he didn't even know why he was acting this way. But it wasn't bad, Niall thought.

"It's still wrong for us to do it. We're best friends, we're band members, we're practically brothers!" Liam tried to defend himself, but his excuses didn't deter Niall from unzipping his pants and rubbing the soft manhood behind Liam's Calvin Klein's boxer briefs.

"Let's just take our friendship to the friends with benefits area. I need this type of comfort to fill the hole that's eating my heart alive." Niall whispered as he allured the strangling cock to his hands.

"Shit!" Liam cursed to the empty air as Niall stroked his cock to life. He didn't even need to pull it out of his boxers yet!

"D-Don't do it, Niall."Liam said helplessly, his hands felt weak to try and shove Niall away and his legs were practically glued to the ground. His body was in some sort of paralysis.

_I know you care, but I can't seem to control my emotions. But I need you, Payne_, Niall thought to himself. His wet, slippery muscle licked Liam's boxers until it was damp. Once he was done teasing the brunet, he went straight to revealing the uncut cock to the surface.

The blond's tongue ventured into the extra skin, messing around in the undiscovered cavern. Liam whimpered as Niall pulled the tight foreskin bck and forced his head to pop out. The brunet shook his head in disbelief while Niall licked the tip and slid downwards into the base. Niall gently rested his face in Liam's pubic hair and drawn in the scent of sweat and something stronger.

Although, most people would be disgusted. Niall didn't mind Liam's scent- it was toleratable and arousing, somehow. It was utterly despicable, but sweetly pleasurable. The world would never be able to indulge in the delicious aroma that enticed Niall so much. And the blond couldn't care less about how everyone would envy him for that.

In all of Niall's sincerity, he would never have done something so bold and risking something entirely precious to him. But the Niall at the moment was not concerned about the future, he was focused on the moment in front of him. He desperately needed someone to help him release the sexual tension and the frustration of his life that is pent up inside of him.

"Liam," Niall articulated as his air ghostly touched the light-caramel flesh. His hand grasped the hard cock and jerked it repeatedly. Deeply aroused, Liam couldn't stop the hissing that escaped his mouth.

Niall had to keep up the same stimulation in order for Liam to cum properly. The rough hand were not ruthless, however, it had a very cunning touch that made Liam tilt his head back and rendered him useless to resist the pleasure.

It was merely a matter of time before Liam had to blow. His shaft began to twitch and the tip sent the white substance flying straight to Niall's face.

* * *

Once they cleaned themselves up, they laughed together after realizing how crazy that event between them was. They didn't even had to worry about mentioning it to the others, they would receive a lot of shit for doing that and the whole media would destroy them, otherwise.

Although Liam did enjoy the free service, he still wasn't sure if it would affect their role relationship between each other. Oh well, there was not much for them to do about it now. They also sat on Niall's bed together and began to talk over the details about what would happen between them.


End file.
